Tijdlijn
Hier staat de tijdlijn van de Fallout geschiedenis. De Fallout wereld is niet de onze en wijkt af van onze geschiedenis vanaf de periode na de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Dus dit is niet onze toekomst, maar de toekomst zoals men die in de jaren 50 zag. Achter de schermen Veel van de volgende tekst is gebaseerd op de tijdlijn in de Fallout Bible 0, geschreven door Chris Avellone, dat op zijn beurt gebaseerd was op de tijdlijn uit de oorspronkelijke Fallout. Die tijdlijn werd gecreëerd door Brain Freyermuth en Scott Campbell. Sommige informatie na de originele Fallout werd uitgevonden door Rob Hertenstein, maar ook Chris Avellone had er nog enkele data aan toegvoegd. Ook vermeldt dit artikel alle data die vernoemd werden in holodisks en dialogen in Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas en ''Fallout 4'' en oude documenten die gepubliceerd werden in de Fallout Bible en Van Buren design documenten. Inhoud 1066 * 14 oktober: 'De strijd om Hastings vind plaats in Engeland. 1215 * '''15 juni: '''De Magna Carta, een handvest van wetten opgesteld door de Aardbisschop van Canterbury en goedgekeurd door koning John van Engeland is gecreëerd. 1603 * '''24 maart: 'Toshiro Kago wordt gevangen genomen door Mothership Zeta in Japan. 1612 * Kapitein John Smith ontdekt Point Lookout. 1630 * Boston's North End is gevestigd. 1634 * Ark en Dove, twee Engelse kolonistenschepen, landen bij Point Lookout. * Het oudste park in de Verenigde Staten staten, Boston Common is gesticht. 1635 * Concord is gesticht. 1660 * De Old Canary burying ground is gesticht in Boston. 1680 *Wat in de toekomst het Paul Revere Huis genoemd zal worden, wordt gebouwd, het oudste gebouw in Boston. 1690 *De eerste editie van Publick Occurrences wordt gepubliceerd in Boston. 1692 *De beruchte heksenjacht van Salem begint. 1697 *'''17 mei: Andrew Endicott wordt ontvoerd door aliens uit zijn huis in Salem Village. 1918 *De productie van Sunset Sarsaparilla begint. 1940 *Het Verenigd Koninkrijk wordt door Nazi-Duitsland gebombardeerd tijdens de Blitz. 1941 *Het Japanse rijk valt de Verenigde Staten aan bij Pearl Harbor. 1942 *Het Sierra Army Depot wordt opgericht. Het doel ervan is om een hoeveelheid wapens ter verdediging te bewaren. Die opdracht zou blijven duren tot in 1991. 1943 * De bouw van de Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development faciliteit, codenaam: de Reservation, wordt vervolledigd. Los Alamos wordt een deel van het onderzoeksteam voor het Manhattanproject. 1945 *'6 augustus:' De eerste keer dat een atoombom in actie gebruikt wordt. Little Boy wordt door de luchtmacht van Verenigde Staten op de Jappanse stad Hiroshima gedropt. *'9 augustus: '''De Verenigde Staten gebruiken een tweede maal een kernwapen tegen Japan, om zo de Jappanse wil om voort te vechten te breken en de capitulatie af te dwingen en een invasie van het Japanse vaste land te vermijden. Om 11:01 krijgt de B-29 bommenwerper zicht op de Japanse stad Nagasaki en dropt Fat Man . *'15 augustus:' Op de Jappanse radio wordt een boodschap afgespeeld, ingesproken door de keizer , die laat weten dat Jappan zich overgeeft. *'2 September:' Japan tekent de overgave . De Tweede Wereldoorlog komt tot een einde. Ergens tussen dit moment en 1969 begint de wereld van Fallout af te wijken van de onze. 1948 *'21 juli:' Een B29-Superfortress stort neer in Lake Mead. Het toestel blijft nagenoeg intact. 1961 *'5 mei:' Kapitein Carl Bell van het United States Space Agency is de eerste mens in de ruimte. Dit wordt betwist door de Sovjet-Unie en China. De vlucht van Carl Bell in zijn spacecapsule Defiance 7 duurde 2 minuten en 7 seconden en maakte één volledige tocht rond de Aarde. Bell kwam om toen zijn capsule crashte bij zijn terugkeer naar de Aarde. 1969 *Tegen dit jaar zijn de Verenigde Staten opgedeeld in dertien commonwealths, die elk uit enkele staten bestaan. De vlag werd aangepast om deze verandering weer te geven: nu stonden er maar veertien sterren meer op de vlag, één voor elke commonwealth en één voor de Verenigde Staten in het geheel. *'16 juli:' De Virgo II maanlander ''Valiant 11 met als bemanning Kapitein Richard Wade, Kapitein Mark Garris en Kapitein Mark Hagen, alle lid van de U.S.S.A., landt op de maan. Deze astronauten worden de eerste mensen die op een ander hemellichaam rondlopen dan de Aarde. *'14 november:' Virgo III lander Valiant 12 landt op de maan. 1992 *De taak van het Sierra Army Depot wordt veranderd. Nu is het verantwoordelijk voor de demilitarisering van winkels met munitie die niet gepast is voor militair gebruik. De opdracht werd gecontroleerd door de International Operations Command en de Environmental Protection Agency, waardoor een groenere, schonere manier verstrekt werd om van militaire munitie af te raken. Het Depot zou die missie blijven uitvoeren tot 2050. 2002 *De West Tek Research Facility wordt opgericht. 2020 *De Delta IX raket wordt ontwikkeld door de U.S.S.A. De Delta IX raket is de laatste raket in bemande vluchten naar de maan. *'25 juni:' Robert House is geboren. 2021 *Hurbis Comics begint stripboeken te maken; één van de populairste is Grognak the Barbarian 2034 *De Delta IX raket wordt door de VS gebruikt voor militaire doeleinden. De delen van de raket, die oorspronkelijk bestemd waren voor de bemanning en instrumenten, worden vervangen door een kernkop. 2037 *De Mr. Handy robots komen voor het eerst op de markt als een robot voor de bouw en onderhoud. Ze werden verkocht door General Atomics International. 2039 * Prometheus Coal, een dochterbedrijf van Poseidon Energy, opent een kolenmijn in centraal Utah. Errond ontstond een stadje, Eagle Rock genaamd. *Een bug in de Mr. Handy robots waardoor verschillende armen niet meer werkten, wordt met een update opgelost. Sindsdien zouden er geen grote problemen meer zijn met de Mr. Handy robots. 2040 * De Tibbets Prison staat onder het rechtstreeks gezag van de regering van de VS, Vault-Tec en Poseidon Oil om in hun Project Safehouse te passen. Op 5 april 2040 besliste de Secretary of the Army om een nieuw deel bij de gevangenis te bouwen, een nieuwe Disciplinary Barracks, waar 456 gevangenen zouden kunnen verblijven. De totale kosten werden geraamd op 363 miljoen dollar. De bouw begon in het najaar van 2042 en werd afgerond in het najaar van 2045. 2041 *'16 augustus': Doctor Morris Rand wordt ontvoerd door aliens wanneer hij de campus van Banfield College in Humboldt verlaat. 2042 *Een zware aardbeving vindt plaats in Mexico City. De Mr. Handy robot wordt meteen de meest verkochte robot in Mexico. *Robert House start de RobCo Industries op. * ' Juli': Er zijn discussies met Vault-Tec over de ruimte en de functies die de nieuwe vleugel van de Tibbets Prison moet hebben. 2044 *Nuka-Cola wordt uitgevonden door John Caleb-Bradberton. *De Great Passion Fruit Famine treft de Verenigde Staten. Hoewel het nog maar een paar maand oud was, merkten mensen toch dat de smaak van Nuka-Cola veranderd werd. *De X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon dat door West-Tek voor het leger van de VS gemaakt werd, wordt te duur bevonden om op grote schaal te produceren. Het hele concept van het wapen wordt afgevoerd. 2050 *De missie van het Sierra Army Depot wordt nogmaals veranderd. Het wordt opgeknapt met de laatste technologieën en wordt vanaf dan gebruikt als een geheim onderzoekscentrum voor het ontwikkelen en het testen van robot, biologische en conventionele wapens. Het zou die missie uitvoeren tot in 2076. de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia degli eventi hu:Időskála ja:Timeline ko:연대기 lt:Timeline no:Tidslinje pl:Historia pt:Cronologia ru:История Fallout sv:Tidslinje uk:Історія Fallout zh:编年史 Categorie:Fallout setting